Unedited Writing notes
Part II - “Can I ask what you guys are doing all day long. Even drifting seems boring, I mean after you seen two or three space ports, you seen all the variety there is.” “And that is the main reason those kid drifts quit. I get up at four hour every day and check if they have a day job listed at the Xchange. Two or three times a month the XChange receives and extra round tripper and then the regular staff and the robo resources are maxed out. I get a job for a day or two. If not I go scavenging the first 4 days of the week and the rest of the week I am here “ “What is a round tripper?” “You know almost every Union planet has an Xchange. Local products are offered to the Union market via the Xchange net. Individual items of value may also be offered .Each Xchange is visited on regular intervals by a freighter that picks up all the smaller items that have been collected in the warehouse of the Xchange. That freighter is called the round tripper. Now in some cases there is more volume than the regular round tripper can take on. A second extra ship is sent. Since Blue Moon System is this sectors Xchange hub and the Union Post Office main hub, it happens that more of these freighters arrive than the system can handle. Physical mail comes first and the Xchange sends robots and personnel to help. Non Cits are by law prohibited to touch Union Mail but allowed to help out on the XChange sorting lines. A days work earns me 40 creds.” “For all day work?” “Yes because if they had to pay more they could rent extra robots.” “And what is there to scavenge?” “Busted wood crates at the produce ware houses. Some planets ship their produce in real wood crates. Someone told me that customers think produce in wooden crates is more natural and traditional, thus gets better prices. Panjo gives me a credit for each five kilo bundle. We also scavenge for Space Vermin. “Not as common as it used to be, but for a bucket of rats. We can get 3-4 credits. Panjo pays us ten for a Bonglee.” “I didn't know we have a vermin problem on Union Space ports” “It's not really a problem. Union regulations and hygiene laws are strict and followed, but Blue Moon is a very busy traffic hub for a very long time. Things do get transferred . There are robots and service companies doing nothing else but pest control,still there are cracks and corners not checked. Wac is very good at that .” “There was an article on the Bonglee in our magazine a few years back. They aren't harmless.” “Bonglee are hard to see and poisonous, but they are not dangerous if you know what to look for. Besides they are becoming extinct, at least on Blue Moon. Haven't found one in three month.” He rolled up his sleeve and showed me a scar that spiraled up his underarm all the way to his elbow.”This is what a Talag Ice Eel leaves behind if you loose your grip. Without Wac, I'd be dead or at least a one armed Non.” “For Mickey's sake. That looks bad. Why did it leave behind a scar?” “About a thousand years ago, a shipment of Talag Eels got loose. There are a few stories how it happened. Talag Eels thrive in the oceans of Blue Moon as they hunt for Van Dover shrimp. The colonies of Blue Moon used to take water and minerals out of the oceans. A few Eels made it inside. You know these slimy pests are fast, quite smart and can cross large distances out of the water and infested the algae and shrimp farms at Shepherd's View. There isn't a real infestation of these of course but every year they find an illegal eel farm somewhere and there are always eels escaping. Authority pays 20 credits bounty per Eel and 100 credits reward for finding an Illegal farm. So naturally we are always on the lookout for these. They are very strong and their under bellies has a natural ice saw. What this saw does to an arm you can see.” “I can understand all this of course. Many years ago when I did a report on Green Hell. A Ninja Weasel took my arm clear off, but my new arm is as good as the old. Even the pigmentation has adjusted. Nothing but my memory and that report reminds me off it “(“The deadliest pets” Issue 2/5018) “You know that Non Cits only get medical help for free if it is a life threatening case? A wounded arm isn't life threatening. Wac bandaged it and it healed like that. I didn't have the creds to pay the 200 for a Derma Patch. I spend my share of the reward on the first aid kit.” “I think I raise that issue with the OOP. First aid must be free to everyone.” “You think they care enough about Non Cits?” I didn't say it out loud to him but I am a citizen and if I feel the issue isn't addressed I can go all the way. Besides our magazine is read by hundred billion subscribers every month and many more watch it on GalNet. As an answer I gave him a shrug. I did not want him to realize that much of what he told me would be read and heard by so many. At least not before I had completed this project. “You've been to Green Hell and survived it?” “I didn't go outside into the jungles,but I disregarded the warning of a Greenie petting his animal without him permitting it. Long story short. Ninja Weasels only look cute.” “Well that's one thing you don't have to consider with Talag Eels, they do not even look cute on a dinner plate.” “Anything that crawls, wiggles or moves seems to be eaten by someone.” “Why do you think there are illegal farms. These wigglers are considered delicacies by at least a dozen species and are allowed to be raised and sold only by special licensed companies.” “That dangerous?” “No but their antifreeze blood contains a chemical that makes it very lethal to any warmblooded carbon based life form.” “Why not scavenge every day and why isn't anyone doing it?” “Because to get where they are, you need to take the Surface Mono. The big supply floaters only go there one or twice a week.” To answer my second question by gesturing across the other Drifts. Do you think they be doing that if they wanted to work? Stealing, begging and shop lifting is much easier. Alec Drifts regardless if they pretends or real are not forced to drift. Granted their kids often don't know any better, but most of them could get up walk to the next GalNet terminal and get the process started becoming a citizen.” Of all the things he told me, this was the hardest to believe.”Why don't they” “I don't know the real reason and don't understand the philosophy behind it. Drifters have existed in all of human history and the phenomenon is known to many civilizations. If it would be something that could be understood. I am sure the Union would take measures to change the conditions that lead to drifting. Remember what I said. Not all Drifters are Non Cits and not all Non Cits are drifters.” He nodded toward a shaggy looking man with particular filthy hair. Go ask the Professor, he is one of those Gal Drifts that do it out of conviction. As we talked a group of four human Gal Drifts came walking across the polished stone floor of the space port terminal and stepped on the fifty meter grass circle with trees concrete blocks and benches of this park oasis. They looked around apparently checking who else was there. Aljoss explained, that is the Professor and some of his friends. He is one of those who is Anti Union. I wager he comes out of a line that drifts for generations. See these young kids over at the other side. The ones gathered around the green skinned one?” “Yes looks like a Sunflorian.” “Respect you do know your Union, Alex Do you know the Sunflower colony, used to be a breeding ground for Gal Drifts. Some say it even started there. Anyway that kid is the leader of the Killer Eels and the group gathered around him are his troops. Usually a very loud and boisterous crowd but the Authority arrested two of them just them just the other day. His name Grogy Brown, annoying as hell. “ “And those over there, they all wear the same red head scarfs. Another gang?” “No those are the Bad News, one of the clubs I told you. They have chapters all over the Union and I would not be surprised if they have a million members. Non Cits and drifters on the surface, but criminals below.” “The Police doesn't know that?” “They do, but these gangs carefully avoiding to break Union laws, especially the big ones. So they do local crimes and thanks to their connections manage to drift away before they get caught.” I blinked. “That means I could steal a skimmer murder someone and just move to another planet and be off the hook?” “Alex I think you either slept in Union school or missed that class. First of all if you commit murder on another Union citizen, it is automatically a Union Felony. Technically and by your duties as Union citizen you are expected to march to the next Court Clerk and turn yourself in. Now if you do not do that, and they find out it was you. You go on the Union Wide wanted list. You can try to flee and hide and you are what we call a Union Runner. If you run and hide anywhere in the fringes, you might indeed make it, but you better not use your CITI to travel, use your Bank account, or any other services you take for granted as citizen. If you have several million in Cred Boxes and you know a good connector. You may obtain a new CITI, but despite the claims of the forgers. They almost impossible to fake. The Kermac try it for a long time and put almost as much effort in it as the Union tried to make it safe. As far as I know they are still trying. Sure they raise spies from real citizens, use brain transplants and what not. But in the long run they always found. The simple reason is not the tech in the CITI, any sufficiently advanced civilization can fake that. It's the data on the other side that needs to match. Your fake ID must match your data and the data stored at Citizen Central..Eight or ten different locations all holding the same data. One may go down, even two but not all. Your data must not match one but all and if there is so much as one bit difference, you be checked with the magnifying glass. Your fake id must match an existing record. The faked ID must have a matching set and that can only be an existing, person that is alive. Anyhow fake Ids are rare, almost impossible to fake. But lets say you made it to a new Colony, drifting on freighters. Landing on a Class F port with a passenger control officer who is at lunch., an automated CITI control that is broken or the barrier hasn't been built. You are on a place no one knows you and no one cares. There is plenty of work and the employers don't mind swiping your earnings into a private strip or a box. Voting time comes around, you carefully avoid voting. In the meantime the murder investigation is completed, evidence identifies you. All calls to your GalNet account remain unanswered. There are no activities on your CITI. The court will wait if you vote. After the second Union wide comes around and you still didn't vote. A final effort is made to contact you. If this is unsuccessful you, a Union Judge suspends your Citizenship on grounds you did not do your part. If you do not show up and appeal the suspension. Your are then an Ex Cit, lost all your citizen rights and you are now free to go anywhere as long as isn't on anything you need a CITI, because you are now a Non Cit for life. Only one chance left. You turn yourself in, of course no longer as citizen and if you were found guilty in absence, they welcome you with open arms and make an appointment for you with the person providing you with a one way ticket to a place you don't need a CITI or anything else for that matter.” He ended his long explanation simulating a hanging with his hand. “I guess I did sleep in class or forgot about it. Murdering a Non Cit is not a crime?” “If the deed is done on Union ground it does not make a difference as it is a Union Felony. However if the murder happens on local ground local authorities can prosecute. If the verdict is guilty and involves any imprisonment or corporal punishments including death. The case must be presented to a Union Court who will either request it to be reopened and a federal investigation to be carried out, or verify the verdict. Now if a non cit murders another non cit it is a local affair. Unless it happened on Union ground. In case the Union citizen gets away before he is caught, the local authorities can ask a Union Court to issue a bench warrant. If granted and the citizen does not respond it ends the same way. Citizenship is lost.” “All crimes?” “Well the crime must either match what the Union law considers a felony, or the local authority can make a case in Union Court for a Bench warrant to be issued. A burglary for example without serious injuries is generally not considered grounds for a Union court bench warrant. But that does not mean local authorities are screwed. They still can contact Federal Law enforcement to be on the lookout. That means if your name or CITI pops up in an unrelated investigation and it is on the Union wide list of persons of interest, The local warrant is then automatically a Union issue as you have been caught in another jurisdiction. A local burglary charge is in most cases preferable than the case going to Union court. Because if you found guilty in a local affair you serve your sentence and that is it. A Union court finding you guilty means Union pen or Prison Colony. If they find out you have a history or have been convicted by Union court for anything your commitment as Citizen might also be questioned.” “Wow you know a lot about this!” He frowned. “ Because this is how I ended up being a Non Cit. I killed a man in a fight, did not think straight and escaped to Bumblebee colony and worked five years for a Tyson farm. I was declared guilty and stripped of my Citizenship. While I am no longer wanted, I am as good as dead. Of course I can turn myself in and change the “good as” into a fact.” “So don't print that in your magazine. Local authorities at home might decide to send a Black Man.” “A what?” “I was not only declared Non Cit, but found guilty in absence. I don't know the sentence but Union law is pretty simple at this point. My guess is the death penalty. Do you know what people are called that are Non Cits with an outstanding death sentence?” “At this point I have some ideas, but tell me.” “The Living Dead.” “That would have been on top of my guesses.” “There are agencies victims,local authorities can hire to find such persons and execute the sentence. The individuals are called the Black Men. I think they called that way because the first private agency officially registering this as business was called the Black Man Agency.” “Isn't that murder?” “No, according to Union law, this person is already legally dead and all the Black Man does is adding the physical fact to the legal status. As a matter of fact you could kill me right here and now. So you see why I don't tell everyone about it and having it published would make sure of my demise.” “Aljoss, mentioning that would make me guilty. I promises you this won't be mentioned in any way shape or form that could harm you.” The group of drifts he had pointed out first, looked into our direction and then came our way. Aljoss said. “Just be vague about yourself. The Professor really despises cits, but you have a chance to learn a lot about Drifts.” The Professor was an unkempt man, two similar dressed and smudgy men and a young woman who never seen a comb in her life, from the looks of it had reached us. “Missed the Good Brothers, Aljoss. Because they stopped the Connector between Three and Two for a good hour. Some bot dropped a big box.” “Sorry to hear that, Prof.” “Well the Eels had nothing, but the Bad News shared enough for Lupo,Hargos and Bei but not enough for me. Wac normally is good for something but he isn't here. Do you know where he is?” “Gone for the day.” The Professor seemed to notice me for the first time.”New face?” Aljoss answered for me.”Drifted in recently. Alex is a friend of mine.” I guessed him to be between hundred and hundred and ten, as this was the age where standard humans started to show signs of aging. Especially men who no longer used cell restorers as frequently as women did. I had my first cell restore treatment done, just before I left for Tomb World, but then I was still in my early eighties and if nothing unexpected happened, I expected to see my 180th birthday before my brain was starting to shut down. Hi hair and the shaggy beard had lost all color, it didn't look he bleached it on purpose. The skin of his hands and face was wrinkled and when he talked I noticed his teeth were stained in a strange uneven arrangement and two appeared missing altogether. He wore an egg yellow coverall, patched and stained and over it a maroon cargo jacket, often used by field researchers and members of the Explorer fleet. It featured a large number of pockets. That it once belonged to a person in the Explorer fleet was evident. An explorer ship patch was still on it's sleeve. The Union flag above however hand been replaced by a purple piece of fabric. Around his neck he wore a metal chain, dangling on it the Union fleet logo with the old Peace Hawk symbol superimposed over it. The three others that followed him managed to look the same without a single piece of their outfits matching each other. He looked me over and said.”Well looks like Alex is a runner, ex cit eh?” I just shrugged as I was not sure what he meant by it. He cackled with a throaty tone and sat down on the concrete block. “Matters not, There are always runners and I am sure more than one Alex.” The young woman didn't look so young at closer inspection. Her eyes especially appeared to belong to a much older person. She said.”Corp or local runner?” Aljoss answered for me.”Same as me, would not risk being with a Corp runner.” The woman relaxed.”Sorry Alex, but Corp runners are usually found and it is never healthy to be around when this happens.” They all nodded in agreement including Aljoss. The Professor said.” Blue Moon is a good place to stay for a Local runner from the fringes. Say you would not have anything to eat?” Aljoss gave me nod and so I said.”I have an extra dinner box if you want it.” He took it and started to wolf it down. “Preciate that Alex.” To Aljoss he said.”Does he have a Pad?” “No and me neither, not for tonight that is. We were aiming to roughing it at the North shaft.” “You and Alex can come with us to the South Shaft. It's still a Cold pad, but we managed to close the shaft side with plastic and Lupo managed to get one of the ancient heaters going. Not very good but takes the worst bite out of the cold.” Aljoss thanked him for the invitation and so did I. The Professor said to his companions.”Still three hours to go, you ate and the Sol Express is about to arrive. Go fleece those Sunglasses wearing scums a little.” Without so much as a word the three left. The old man returned his attention to me.”Wore that coat for them killers, or just wear it?” “I did not serve in the Army if that is what you ask. The Army Corps of Engineers aren't killers though.” “Everything with the fuckin' Union word in it, based on violence and death. They are all killers.” He sad with unveiled hatred. “Since you are an Ex, you served your twenty-two at least. What service?” He retrieved a metal object, the size of a pen, started sucking on it, till it produced a mossy smelling greenish vapor. “Let me guess. It isn't the Army, I doubt you are marine. Not that there are many drifting, but even the few that washed out dishonorable look different than you.” “You are right, I am not a marine.” “You still have that Union attitude in your voice that makes me think armed forces. Once a killer boy always a killer boy. It isn't Navy though. None of them just serve 22 month. Even if they plan it, they all stay for life and there is no Navy offense that makes you Ex Cit.” “There isn't?” He laughed.”Nope you're not Navy for sure. Any crime of that magnitude leads to the end of a rope. If you can be hanged that is. Met a few Navy drifters but they are all still Cit.” He kept sucking on that stick while he stroked his stringy beard.”Space Force hasn't any 22 month service options. That doesn't leave much, so what is it?” “Union Fire Department.” “Well that is almost acceptable. Still Union scum, but not much in terms of killing.” “What is it you dislike so much about it? I mean it looks like you are human?” His eyes had an unmistakeable glare of a fanatic.”Everything. Deciding who lives and who dies. Forcing the people to work for them. We could live with everyone in peace no need for wars.” “Even the Xunx?” “Especially the Xunx! Instead of killing them all, we could have done what the Sarans wanted us to do, move on. Plenty of worlds out there. Why kill billions for a ball of dirt?” “You think Earth is a ball of dirt?” “What else is it than the cradle of the worst killers in the Universe. Tell me what did the Ferons to too justify what was done?” “It was a long time ago, when we talked about them, but didn't they declare war on us?” “Only after they saw what Earthers did to the Xunx. The Freons didn't do anything. They were just related to the Ferons.” “I am not sure if that was the reason, but what does all this have to do with the Union? “Everything, it set the tone. It is the core. There is nothing more violent and murderous in the Universe than the Union.” “Not the Y'All?” “Propaganda and faery tales of some race crossing galaxies just to kill. Think about it. Why would they go to all this trouble, travel for 5000 years, just to kill a little and disappear again. If they came to conquer they stay. The truth is, there was a species somewhere with four arms,looking scary. Used as cover up for the Union to scare independents to join or bomb them.” He held up his Peace Hawk pendant. “They had the right idea.” “A Kermac scheme,right?” “The Kermac offered us to be part of a peaceful and loose association. They told us many times to mend our ways and become a peaceful part of the Universe without need for wars. We didn't listen so they tried to save us secretly from the war mongering bastards. They got rid of the worst. That clone they keep regrowing. That's why they invented the Y'All to justify the dictatorship of a new clone!. Do you know what happened after that Incarnation of evil returned?” “I think you better tell me. I doubt my version does not match yours.” “That puppet of the secret powers, brought a weapon back and with every peace loving civilization was stomped to ashes. The delegates at the assembly forced at gun point so to speak changed everything. Before it everyone was a citizen, now only the brainwashed were allowed.” “You think we were brainwashed?” “Kids are forced to school, and the first thing they do is test you, to make sure the brainwash works Until they are adult, kids hear nothing but how great the Union is. In the afternoon they are attached to machines and their brain is stuffed with more propaganda and their version of things. No room for independent thought. No new ideas...For three thousand years its this way and nothing else. Anyone objecting is declassified as Resident or Non Cit. Do the test or else! Serve or else! Voting? Give me a break. They know exactly how the votes turn out. Generations of brainwashed zombies are programmed to vote exactly along the lines. Why do you think citizen satisfaction has never dropped below eighty since the Citizen Act? Capital punishment in a society that crosses the Galaxy, as primitive and barbaric as can be. Always voted in with at least 80 %. . Did you know they decided on a new execution method, called Death by 1000 cuts? I don't think Pre Astro Earth had anything like that.” As much as I objected to all he said, there was a disturbing voice in my mind that agreed with him, because it was not as easy dismissible as I wanted it to be. He laughed cold.”I can see you are suddenly beginning to think on your own that is.” “Surely the Narth could not be brainwashed.” “What do you know about them? They are masked, mysterious and no one can tell you what they are. Everyone is secretly afraid of them. Do you know when they joined?” “I know they have been members for a while and only recently became active.” “They joined after Stahl supposedly discovered them. Could it not be he got that ship from them and also those miracle weapons? Aren't the Kermac always warning about them. The Narth needed us to conquer the Galaxy for them. The Citizen Act came to be after they joined. Everyone says the Kermac try to control everyone with Psi Powers, yet according to everyone the Narth are much better with Psi manipulation. They say President Holister used a Device to manipulate the Assembly. Why not the Narth? They do not even have to hide it. Their device protects us after all. Have you seen the new Representative robes?” “Yes.” They very much looked like Narth robes. “They have us so much under their control they came now in the open. Replace everyone at the assembly with their own. The rest are remote Avatars. Controlled by their dictator device called Mothermachine. What is counted are these actual votes or simply numbers. I mean you don't know what or if John Smith on Mars actually voted. Do you really now the Voting results are actually votes. All you know is what Galnet Channel One is reporting. Since there are no independent parties or candidates. No one questions the vote results. Mr.Alex Cunningham, we live in in the greatest dictatorship ever created , because everyone thinks there is no dictator.” Him calling me by my name shocked me less, than what he said.”You know who I am?” “Alex, Wac reads every copy of your magazine. He get's them from me. Your picture is in every other issue. Small it is, and you are decades younger. I am not Wac who thinks all humans look alike and I am not Aljoss who doesn't read much. You calling yourself Alex and telling me you served with the Fire Department was just a verification. I am old drift, but I am not called professor for nothing.” “I thought you hate Cits.” “I do not hate blind sheep, Alex. I hate the the powers that pull the wool over your eyes for millennia and I hate that there is nothing I can do about it. But I have opened your eyes. You can print and broadcast all this and no one will believe you. Your editor will let you go and perhaps you end up here again, only a Non Cit for real.” I was scared, not of him, but if even one of his statements were true, then all could be true. I never questioned the Voting results. I could not even say who tallied them. Everyone I knew simply took whatever the Narth said for the truth. He seemed to know what was going on in my mind and he stoked the fire.”Do you have Psionic gifts?” “No.” “But your HPI is part of your CITI right?” “Yes.” “Could it not be to weed out those who could get dangerous? Isn't that a form of Kermac Thought Police? Do you know we have a PSI Corps? I only nodded. “What is it they do?” “Investigate Psi Crimes and protecting the Union from Psionic attacks.” “More and more Narth and Leedei are in their ranks. Could it not be they make sure no one reads the minds of those who know the truth. And they do not protect you but the powers behind it all?” He was not done.”You think the Union is an open society?:” “I always believed it so.” “Do you know, we have a Secret Committee, led by a group called the Gray Ghosts? In our Union the Powers to be don't even hide. They have a name and yet no one knows who they are or what they do.” I could not think of an argument to disarm his theories. I wanted to talk to someone, but to whom? Everyone I knew was a Cit and believed everything I did just an hour ago.” He grinned cold.”You are welcome at our pad. Maybe you never want to go back after all.” I got up, not really sure what I needed to do. I could simply try to forget and live as I always had, but could I? Alyoss looked concerned.”Don't take it all for real. The Prof drifts for ages and makes up these things.” “Maybe some of it, but he is right for sure with one thing. I was never questioning any of it. I write about cultures and planets and exotic places, but deep down I am a journalist and by profession I should question things.” While my head was still spinning. The Narth could be worse indeed. No one knew much about them, but every one knew they were powerful. When they decided to become more active. Many were afraid of them. They still were just a tini civilization, yet they were talked about. That Narth Supreme even gave an interview, once. In it he assured us he is not a god. Did anyone equate him with a god? So this came up? Did anyone ever see the Narth really do anything? For all he knew the Narth could be special breed of Kermac underneath those masks and robes.” The companions of the Professor had returned. Lupo complained about the tight ass Terrans, when a commotion at the other side of the park caught their and my attention. Several of the red head band wearing Bad News guys were scattered on the ground, the Killer Eelse were making a racket while their leaders neck was in the fist of a athletic strong looking, very oddly dressed man. He and eight similar peculiar dressed individuals watched as a ninth being in their group felled a Tripple Strong. A genetically created species of former Gene Clone slaves designed to be stronger and more endurable than a standard humans. The Tripple Strong wore a red head scarf and had been of Herculean proportions compared to everyone around, yet the humanoid that just send the Tripple several meters sliding across the grass, with a single fist blow was dressed like the others of his group but must have been a disguised Saturnian teenager or something. He was massive. Groggy Category:Fragments